The Scarlet Flame- read desc
by Stormhawk99
Summary: When several of the major magic guilds fall... a new age of mages is brought upon Earthland! That also means new guilds! This one in particular, was made in a meadow, just outside the populous town of Savant, along the edge of the Tandral Forest, a forest filled with Tandral trees, red and scarlet leaved trees that make the colors of flame. ACCEPTING OCs SEND EM IN VIA PM!
1. Prologue

Surrounded by thick red leaved branches, a group of three made its way through it, even though it tried to stop them.

"Lionel, how much long-"

"Not much, just hold tight", the man named Lionel answered enthusiastically.

Lionel stepped out of the woods, to see a meadow surrounded by red trees on three sides.

He stopped to breathe in the sweet, spring air that hung over the Tandral Forest this time of year. The trees were almost a bright scarlet, because unlike normal trees, the Tandral trees grew red and yellow flame like leaves in spring.

Behind him, two figures appeared out of the thick forest, covered in the Tandral leaves, both wiping themselves off. He suppressed a laugh when they came up beside him, looking as if they were beings that had just come out of the forest.

"Ha ha, very funny", a not amused boy named Darius sarcastically remarked.

"So why did we stop?" The second voice, a shy small girl named Anna asked.

"It's just.. a feeling I had," Lionel said, his voice unsure.

With that he moved forward going into the tall grassed meadow. He cut through with his machete, slashing the tall grass this way and that.

Occasionally, they would look around as if to see why they had allowed their friend to take them through this grass.

When they had reached the end of the meadow, Lionel had stopped yet again abruptly in front of them.

"This is it!" He yelled loudly.

"Pardon me, but what exactly is it?" Anna spoke out still barely speaking at a normal volume.

"This is where the guild should be," he said, turning and facing the meadow.

The other two exchanged confused looks for a second, as if they were curious as to why he had stopped and chose this place.

"I can see it already." Lionel said, moving around in front of it. "Here will be the main door, and here is where the guild hall will be…" he continued on showing the various rooms and spaces the guild would lay.

"So Guild Master Lionel Avalosi, have you come up with a name as to what our new guild should be?" Darius asked, a light smile forming on his face.

"Before we came exploring today, I had been lost on what guild name to choose and so now I think I know the name to our guild! It shall be known as Scarlet Flame! For the scarlet leaves that grown on the trees here, that even though it looks beautiful, if you mess with it, it shall burn you."

And with that, the guild Scarlet Flame was created.

* * *

**Well that's the beginning to an awesome story i'm sure of! The prologue takes place shortly before the events of Tenrou Island, but the rest of the story will take place a month after the Grand Magic Games in x791. Guidelines for submitting an OC in the guild are listed below.**

**Name: (Full name please)**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Magic Type: (I need 3 Dragon Slayers and 4 S-Class Mages and please don't be OP (overpowered)**

**Spells of the magic type:**

**Appearance: (Includes piercings, tattoos, scar, etc.)**

**Clothing:**

**Personality: **

**Likes/Dislikes: **

**History: (I need something to work with here people)**

**Other: (Anything else you want me to know about your OC) **


	2. OC Submission sheet

A/N: I did some thinking and felt I took a bad path with the guild, and that I should rework it, so I'm going to do just that!

And i'm extermely sorry for all the faithful people who sent in their OCs! But there is a new opening for OCs! I need about 25! Oh and quick thing make sure your OCs that you submit - if you HAVE SUBMITTED AN OC BEFORE ARE NEW, but if you cant use any other or just don't want to send the other in, but also remember i'm trying to get a brand new cast for the story, (of OCs of course).

OC Sumission sheet:

Name: (full name) (mandatory)

Age: (mandatory)

Gender: (mandatory)

Magic Type: (Mandatory)

Magic spells:

Weapon/Equipment:

Appearance: (mandatory)

Regular Clothing: (mandatory)

Formal Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Personality: (mandatory)

Likes/Dislikes: (mandatory)

History: (mandatory)

Relationship status:

Sexual Orientation: (not that it matters, it just makes my life easier as a matchmaker)

Other:

I guess that's about it. I'm looking forward to all of you in my grand re-opening of The Scarlet Flame!


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **

I won't be starting on the story kind of until I get about 10 or so of the 20-25 OCs, so I guess until then you and I will patiently for the story, and the highly anticipated guild Scarlet Flame.


End file.
